


maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's us

by chnr267



Series: Tipsy Taebin [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Foreplay, How Do I Tag, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Mentioned Huening Kai, Power Bottom Kang Taehyun, Sexual Content, They get caught, Tipsy Boyfriends Taebin, Top Choi Soobin, and chewed out, but like part 1 isn't necessary, by yeonjun, this is a part 2 btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chnr267/pseuds/chnr267
Summary: Soobin and Taehyun can't keep their hands to themselves when they're drunk///Part 2 to "whiskey and wine, tipsy or not"
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Series: Tipsy Taebin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's us

Almost 2 hours after Taehyun had replied to the posts regarding Soobin and his whiskey, said man stumbled into the living room; "Yah…Why'd you tell MOAs that? And we could've drunk together if you were going to have wine anyway…" 

Maybe the younger was startled when the leader made his entrance, but he was definitely caught off-guard when his drink was removed from his hand and replaced by Soobin's face. "Don't you think you owe me an apology?" 

Surprise molded into fondness, wide eyes softening into a pretty smile. “How do you suggest I do that, hyung?” Taehyun knew what the other wanted, but playing with the leader was one of his favorite pastimes.

“I don’t know...have any ideas?” Of course, his lips were pouted in mock sadness in an attempt to melt Taehyun’s heart (it was successful). So, what was he meant to do except lean forward and press their lips together? 

Soobin grinned against the younger’s lips, setting the unfinished drink somewhere on the table, too focused on the taste of cherry chapstick-covered lips against his. He pushed the blonde backward into a half-laying, half-sitting position against the arm of the couch.

Biting at the leader’s bottom lip, Taehyun slid into the other’s mouth, small moans of pleasure escaping both of them as their tongues swirled together. “God, Tyun, how are you such a good kisser?” the ravenette panted when they pulled apart for air.

“A magician never tells his secrets~” he teased, and Soobin rolled his eyes.

“I bet I could fuck them out of you,” his eyes darkened as the words came out of his mouth, leaving Taehyun a little dazed at the sudden switch in tone.

“I bet I could have you begging to fuck me first.” His giggles were cut short; Soobin slotted a thigh between his legs and pressed ever so lightly--Taehyun barely restrained a whimper. 

“We’ll see about that, Taehyun-ah.” And they’re kissing once again, although more heatedly this time.

Despite his attempts, the maknae was unable to stop himself from grinding up against Soobin’s leg (unfortunately, because he could _feel_ the smirk on his lips). “Stop teasing,” he gasped out in the moment their lips separated, eliciting a low chuckle that made his stomach flutter.

“Thought you said you’d have me begging?” The leader pulled away and quirked an amused eyebrow. 

“Fine, I will.” Taehyun tugged at his hyung’s arm, flipping them so that he was straddling the 6’2 man under him. Bewilderment flickered across Soobin’s face and then Taehyun was the one smirking as they went back to making out. 

As brave as the alcohol makes him, Soobin was still a mess when flirted with--that’s something that brought the blonde comfort. He had more control in the kiss this time around, making the ravenette moan into his mouth (maybe a little too loudly considering the 3 other members were sleeping). “Taehyun-ah~” he whined as the said man rocked their hips together.

He hummed a response into his mouth, feeling large hands wrap around his waist and squeeze--absolutely leaving marks that Taehyun couldn't _wait_ to look at in the morning. "Taehyun-ah, wanna mark you up," he gasped, squeezing the younger's waist harder.

"Bet you do- _hyung_ ," Taehyun moaned, "Why should I let you? It'll just be a pain to cover up tomorrow." That was a lie--he loved admiring the love bites while rubbing foundation on the more visible ones.

"Please Taehyunnie," Soobin finally abandoned his pride and gave in, "Wanna make you feel good, wanna hear you moan my name while I suck hickeys onto your skin, please-" he was cut off with a kiss, Taehyun wearing a pleased smile.

"Of course, hyungie~ Anything you want." He flipped them back into their previous position, allowing Soobin to have more freedom with where he could touch. 

He started with pressing wet kisses to his jaw and neck, slowly making his way down and stopping to suck gently at Taehyun's collarbone. "Mmmm…keep going hyung." 

The shirt was much too baggy on Taehyun's frame--as most are. It easily slid off his shoulder, letting him kiss the newly exposed skin and tease his boyfriend more. A hand combed through his hair before tugging gently; "Don't tease, hyung." His tone was meant to be threatening, but a sliver of neediness slipped its way through and Soobin couldn't help his low laugh. 

Nonetheless, he rode the shirt up, letting cool apartment air touch the toned skin. Taehyun hissed momentarily at the breeze, but it transformed into a moan when the leader ran his lips down the area, dipping dangerously close to the other's semi-hard-on. 

There was a relieved sigh when he finally tugged at the skin right below Taehyun's chest, sucking hard while teasing his hand above the other's sweatpants. "Soobinnie~" he groaned at the call of his name, feeling himself harden at the pleasureful pants and breathless moans.

"Binnie~ making me feel so good," he moaned again when the older switched to nibbling at the skin near his cock, hands grabbing at his waist so hard the nails were indenting his skin.

"WOAH!" They both jumped at the sudden interruption and Soobin looked over the couch to find a sleepy--and angry--Yeonjun. "What the hell guys, Taehyun's room is literally empty right now and you choose to do this on our _couch_?" 

Taehyun laughed, while Soobin blushed-- _"Sorry hyung," "We'll remember next time hyung," "We didn't mean to disturb you hyung."_

They sighed when the eldest finally retreated into the bathroom; what he came out to do in the first place. Making eye contact, they burst into laughter--maybe because they were still a little tipsy, whether from the alcohol or from the adrenaline.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is a satisfactory pt 2 :)) I may write more Taebin bc it's one of my favorite ships and I do *not* see enough (fanmade) content for them !! I'll also probably drabble in other ships if I get some ✨inspiration✨ for them.
> 
> Let me know if there's anything you guys want to see, I'd be happy to fulfill your (reasonable) requests!


End file.
